


California's Desert Sun

by Minako_S



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Dom!Grant - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Sub Frank Iero, Sub Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minako_S/pseuds/Minako_S
Summary: Just because the shooting of the SING music video has ended, doesn't mean Gerard and Frank had to stop being Korse's favourite killjoys..
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way, Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	California's Desert Sun

Ending the shoot should have felt exhausting. The shooting day for Na Na Na sure did, and Gerard had expected to feel that way again when the shoot ended, especially because they had all died in the music video.

Looking back, Gerard did feel a little sad when the shoot started. As the writer, he knew what the death of the killjoys had truly represented- The death of punk, surrendering to the evil system, losing individuality. But all of that heaviness faded right when Grant pushed him up against the wall and brought his White Raygun to his neck with an evil smirk that's purely Korse's. When Grant gripped the gun with his right hand and pushed Gerard's chest back against the wall with the other, it felt like a switch had been flipped inside and he started to feel turned on instead of heavy.

So he played his part, and dropped dead a few seconds after Grant brought the gun to his neck. But when they started to wrap up the set, Gerard couldn't keep his eyes off of Grant. Grant caught his gaze when he was watching the takes of himself and the guys, when he was talking to Mikey and the guys from MSI and chatting with Lauren on the launch of the video.

He could barely even remember what he was talking about or what Lauren told him because all he could really look at was Grant's strong jawline, the hollow of his sharp cheekbones and his unbreakable posture from years of martial arts, making him look like a true comic book villain. For some reason he'd found that insanely attractive.

It wasn't long before Frank realised what made Gerard be so distracted, look so flustered and almost drooling with want and desire when no one was looking.And it wasn't the first time he'd seen his boyfriend look so flustered, in fact Gerard blushed and beamed every time they met up with Grant, but not like this.

Maybe it's something about Grant wearing the Korse outfit. The tight pants that showed off his legs and a deep neckline shirt displaying his tan bare chest..oh. Frank started to understand what it must be like to Gerard to watch his friend, his _hero_ and occasional lover , wearing and being the character that had only lived in his head for years. Korse was completely coming to life by him. Yes, if he were Gerard he would've definitely been turned on by that idea. Frank took his boyfriend by the hand and pulled them both aside, to the corner of the set where they could be away from all of the conversations for a bit. Gerard complied, and slightly blushed once Frank gave him his "I know what you're really thinking about, and I like it" type of smirk.

"So.. would you like it if we talk to Grant now or just take him straight into our room?" he asked. Gerard looked even a little bit embarrassed, because going back with Grant straight to their hotel room with the minimal amount of talking and the maximal amount of kissing, touching, biting, was exactly what he wanted.

"Yeah, let's get him now. Oh, and I talked to Lauren, she said it will probably be a while before we can start working on the Planetary video so we can keep the outfits for now, Grant too.." Gerard answered, but as he finished his sentence his gaze wandered away from his boyfriend and back to Grant, who'd finally caught his gaze and approached them. Frank turned his back to the set and saw Grant walking towards them, his lips forming a soft smile without even realising.

"Well, hello boys. I had quite the time being with you today," Grant said. Gerard was a little surprised from hearing Grant's voice again, breaking character. All day long, Grant had been Korse. Tried his best to speak as little as he could, and kept his cold and serious expression.Because Grant, unlike Korse, is a kind and soft-spoken person.

"And you were doing great in there too. If you weren't a the hippiest punk person I know, I'd think you definitely belong in Battery city." Frank replied with a smirk, yet actually he wasn't so interested in talking about their day and he knew Gerard too just wanted to grab Grant by the collar of his shirt and drag him to the cab that would arrive shortly to pick them up. But then Grant had looked at them both, how Frank was slightly staring at the exposed part of his chest and how Gerard was almost swinging his hips back and forth- the early phase of his impatience showing.

"Well, as much as I'm flattered by that title,love..I'm starting to suspect that you don't wish to talk about your wonderful music video." Grant said as he took a step forward and brushed his hand through the dark locks of Frank's hair,hoping that would make his boy start to blush and distract Gerard even further.

"Have I ever told you how much I like your hair long,darling?" Grant continued, taking one more step towards Frank and threading his hand through his hair. If it weren't for Frank's height, they'd be in the perfect distance to kiss each other long and deep without Grant having to bend over slightly or Frank having to stand on his tiptoes. Grant tightened his hold on Frank's hair for a bit, but he didn't grab or pull on it. After all, hair pulling was purely Gerard's thing- especially since he had died his hair back to red. No, Grant only held some of Frank's hair just to make him breathless and turned on, to make Gerard be like that too just from watching them while everyone was chatting only a few feet away from them.

"N-no, you haven't really.." Frank answered while tilting his head to the side for a bit in an attempt to expose more of his neck to Gerard, hoping that Gerard would understand what he wants and give it to him, even when they are not that far away from all of their friends. But Gerard had only smiled smugly in return, not willing to take that risk and be more obvious about how much he was turned on by watching them both.

"Well, then I really do. It gives me a lot more to grab on when I fuck you." Frank took a deep breath to calm himself down, especially because Grant's accent got thicker whenever he was more turned on. If he wasn't as calm, he would've started making out with Grant and rub his clothed crotch against his thigh, right then and there.

"Come with us. Grab you stuff and go outside, we'll be waiting outside for our cab to the hotel. Don't be late."

"Got it," Grant replied with a smile. After all, Frank's directness was one of the first things that made Frank grab his attention and made him realise he wasn't only interested in Gerard. One of his favourite things about him.

"Is there enough time for me to change into something normal?"

"No." Frank said firmly, only to discover that his boyfriend had said it the exact same time. Grant chuckled and smiled at them fondly, then turned around and went to get his bag from where he'd left it.

****

The cab ride to the hotel felt so slow and long, since all three of them were dealing with varying levels of impatience and longing for each other. The driver gave them a confused look when they went in, Frank and Gerard were still dressed as the fabulous killjoys and Grant still as Korse. Gerard didn't seem to mind that in the slightest, it had only reignited the spark of joy and pride of seeing his own designs being _real_ and actually worn by the men in his life. With all of them sitting at the back of the car, Gerard could finally slide his palm against Grant's shirt, admiring the exposed bit of his firm chest.Frank had also taken advantage of the fact that Grant was seated right between them and traced short little kisses down Grant's neck, soft and barely audible but just enough for them both to start teasing him.

They didn't even have a decent small conversation going on ever since Grant showed up into the set's parking lot, and when they started to lightly tease Grant in the cab they'd barely completed their sentences. And there was no need to, anyway. When they all finally went into the room, Grant closed the door with a sweet smile and pawed at Gerard's chest. Then he grabbed him by the collar of his Party Poison jacket and turned them both around so Gerard's back faced the door, pushed Gerard against it and kissed him roughly. 

Frank watched Grant kiss his boyfriend long and dirty and make Gerard's knees grow weak, and not long after that he heard Gerard panting and moaning into the kiss. Grant was fuelled with energy, and the kiss is payback to what they both did to him back in the car. Frank cleared his throat to break their kiss, as hot as it may have been. They both turned around and looked at him, Gerard's lips were kiss-swollen and shining with spit and Grant's dark eyes were blown and almost black- with his eyes and his hunger for something more he started to look just like Korse again, which now had made both Gerard and Frank breathless with want.

Frank went to him and tried to kiss him just as roughly as he kissed Gerard, yet with the force of the kiss he was still not the dominant one. And on a second thought, Frank didn't even want to try and be dominant at the moment. Grant's tall figure gripping onto Frank's waist from one hand and holding the back of his neck with the other simply overpowered Frank, making him weak for Grant too.

"Pull my hair, please," Frank asked when they'd broken the kiss to catch their breaths. Gerard, who was watching them both from the side moaned quietly at his lover's plea.It seemed like the more passionate they were, and still wearing the costumes, the more they fell into the roles of their characters. And that thought, along with the hot make-out session happening right in front him made Gerard twitch in his pants and start rubbing his dick through the clothes to get some relief.

Grant had quickly complied and Frank moaned into the kiss. The sound from both his lovers made Grant ache for them, for something more.

"Get on the bed. Both of you. I want to see you undress each other for me." Grant ordered.

"May we kiss?" Gerard asked, hoping Grant will understand that both he and Frank want him to be controlling tonight, _need_ him to.

"You may kiss, but do not touch each other." Grant said firmly, his head starting to enter the dom headspace. He had taken off his shoes, then his jacket as his boys kissed and undressed each other frantically.

When Gerard had spotted Grant starting to unbutton his brown vest, he frowned and whined in protest. Grant's face perked up and he looked at him,

"Please. Just keep wearing it.You can take your pants off if you like, but nothing more than that, ok?" Gerard asked, and Grant quirked an eyebrow at him, half playful and half "are you sure you want to give me orders?" since they'd both wanted Grant to be dominant.

"Please," Gerard said again, and Grant wiggled out of his tight grey pants.

"And what would you do if I kept my pants on, boy?"

"I'd just unzip you, but keep the button closed and the belt buckled and just get your cock out." Gerard answered confidently. And then Grant saw it, the submission along with the confidence and slutty attitude- Gerard kept acting like Party Poison, being Party Poison. And both he and Frank wanted him to keep being Korse. Grant could handle that.

"Please," Frank asked quietly. His plea turned Gerard's focus back to him, and Gerard started to kiss and suck on his tattoos, hoping Grant wouldn't mind that it was against the orders he had given them. Grant approached Gerard, and pulled him backwards by the hair for disobeying his orders. He was rewarded with a soft "sorry sir" as Gerard stayed away from Frank for a moment.

"Please what?" Grant returned his attention back to Frank, who was looking at him with almost-pleading eyes. Then Grant noticed Frank's cock was already half hard.

"Touch us. Fuck him, or fuck me. Whatever you want, just do something! please," He begged.

"Please what?" Grant asked again, hoping for a different answer that will make both his boys sink into a more submissive headspace.

"Please, sir."

"That's right,boy." Both Gerard and Frank's hands started creeping lower and lower, waiting until Grant nodded shortly then started to stroke themselves into full hardness.

"Who would've thought, that after all of this mess, after you had to be so rebellious you are both all mine now. Look how easily you can obey to me. Now you _want_ me to control you. Now you like it when I do. Don't you, killjoys?"

"Yes,sir." Gerard replied breathlessly and started to rub his dick faster at Grant's word. Frank, who lied beside him, did just the same. 

"Of course you do. You'll submit to me, Party. Obey my every order. Because you'll do anything, anything at all if that means you are gonna get fucked at the end, won't you?" Gerard and Frank moaned at the same time at Grant's word, both were aching for him.

"Yes, sir."

"What would you say if I wanted to fuck you both, switching between you untill I'm satisfied?" Frank wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or if Grant was breaking character or both. Partly because the thoughts in his head were chanting _"yes, yes, that"_ to his suggestion. He looked at Gerard, who looked equally turned on because he wanted approval before he said

"Yes sir, please fuck us." Frank pleaded quietly.

"Good. Then I suggest you both spread your pretty legs for and wait until I get the lube. Can you do that for me, killjoys?" Grant asked huskily.Then both his killjoys nodded.

"Hmm, very good." Grant said as he laid the bottle of lube on the bed, next to frank. 

"Now I want you to prepare yourselves for me. But don't take too long, because if you'll test my patience, you might just find yourself being fucked without proper prep." Grant continued, and his expression was completely serious. All except for his raised eyebrow and suppressed smile, which hinted that his words were only for the play and for the fun of it.And that he was willing to stop the scene or give them more time to finger themselves if they needed to.

Frank was quick to grab the lube and answer with a quiet "yes sir". He held Gerard's hand and brought it closer to him as he locked eyes with him. There was a short moment of silence, of breaking character as Gerard and Frank smiled at each other with fondness and admiration- still after all those years of being together. Watching them for a brief and sweet moment like that made Grant feel butterflies deep in his stomach, and floating up feelings he was not willing to admit to himself yet.

But the moment was gone when Frank opened the bottle and squirted lube generously on both of their fingers. Then they retrieved the fingers behind themselves and slowly inserted one finger, then another one shortly after- not even bothering to find their prostates so they wouldn't be taking a lot of time to get prepared. Without ever retrieving their gazes from each other, Both Frank and Gerard added a third finger. Frank started breathing heavily and Gerard started to release quiet, barely audible moans and watching them both was absolutely delightful.

"Enough," Grant ordered, and both his boys turned around and looked at him, feeling sudden emptiness inside and waiting for further instructions.

"Party?"

"Yes,sir?" Gerard answered immediately.

"For now, I want you to hold Ghoul in your arms as I fuck him. You may touch him and kiss him if you'd like, I think you've been good enough for now."

"Thank you, sir" Gerard replied with a shy little smile, and went closer to Frank and took him in his arms. Frank lied comfortabily on his lovers chest, immediately feeling his hand roaming down his chest and to his stomach as he spread his legs wide for Grant. Gerard looked down, and tried his best not to touch himself as he watched Grant's thick cock open up his lover and then push in.

Frank closed his eyes and moaned at the stretch, and Gerard could swear that it had sounded like a moan of relief to have something inside him again. It didn't take too long before Grant started to move in long and deep thrusts, making both Frank and Gerard breathless. Gerard held Frank tighter, and moved down to kiss and suck on the side of Frank's neck. Frank's moans grew progressively louder when Grant changed the angle and started to hit his prostate, and he released a particularly loud moan when Gerard bit on the spot behind his ear. Grant groaned in pleasure, feeling Frank clenching and becoming tighter around him when Gerard bit down on that spot. He looked at Gerard, who looked so needy for him but didn't utter a word in protest so he could be good for him. It made Grant groan again as he pulled out of Frank, and ordered Gerard to lie beside him again. 

Gerard moaned loudly when he'd entered him, and pulled on the ruffely lapels of his shirt to pull him closer. Grant had almost forgotten how Gerard was the loud one, the exhbitionist. No wonder he had cast himself as Party Poison. His clothes reminded him of the role he was playing, and Grant started to go back to his dom headspace as he squeezed Gerard's girlish hips and thrusted hard and deep. Gerard moaned happily in reply, and Frank smiled smugly because he knew how much Gerard liked being filled up and stretched out. Knew what Grant did to make him emit each moan. And before too long, Frank spread his legs again to let Grant slide in and fuck him. This time, Gerard moaned along with Frank. Frank from being penetrated, and Gerard from watching them from the side. Grant was quick to pick on it.

"Do you like it, Poison? like to watch me fuck your boy like that?" Grant teased.

"I love it, sir. Turns me on so much to see Ghoul like that, open and wet just for you.." Frank and Grant both moaned at that. Then Grant pulled out again, and thrust deep into Gerard again. He loved how they both felt around him, both tight and warm and wet, their bodies welcoming him as if he belonged there. Loved how they shared each other for him so willingly.

"But you can't just lie there and watch , can you? I know how much you like getting fucked, and how you don't even try to hide it from me." Grant said as Gerard started to push back to his thrusts, creating one back and forth, connected movement between both of them.

"You know, as the leader of the killjoys, I must admit that I expected a little resistance from you when I could finally keep my grasp on you and your boy. But I guess that you being so fucking easy for my cock means that you're not as strong as you thought you were, Party." Gerard moaned at that, and had already given up on trying to be a brat in any way shape or form. He wanted to be good for him. Wanted it harder and faster and more, but he couldn't touch himself. Not without permission. Grant was right, because he knew that what Gerard truly loved was being submissive.

"I know, I know sir. I love it when you fuck me- _ah_ , when you fill me up sir.Please, please sir. Let me jerk off-ohh, I promise, I promise I'll make it up to you sir. Just please, let me come-" Gerard begged as Grant fucked him faster. He began getting close from Grant's words, from Frank watching them patiently with hungry eyes, from begging. He whined when Grant pulled out and pushed into Frank, and Grant chuckled at his sluttiness.

"I think I'll let you this time. You've been very good for me. You too, Fun Ghoul. You may touch yourselves, but you'll need to ask me for permission to come when you get close."

"Thank you, sir" they both replied, and started to stroke themselves after. Gerard was getting off to seeing Frank getting fucked, and Frank was getting off as well as being fucked. Soon enough, Grant went back to Gerard and then to Frank. The time he actually stayed in them got shorter, and his thrusts grew shallower, but both Frank and Gerard had no complaints. Having Grant dominating them and switching between them again and again whilst touching themselves was slowly driving them crazy. Afew moments when no one had said anything passed, for the words had turned into pants and gasps and moans of pleasure, so much pleasure building up for all of them. Both Gerard and Frank loved to watch each other, loved occasionally kissing or pulling on Grant's vest to get him closer, deeper in them. They started to stroke themselves faster and faster, Frank wrapped his hand tightly around his throbbing dick while Gerard stroked his shaft loosely and teased at the head of his cock with his thumb. Grant kept fucking them as they got closer, louder and needier for him, their tight holes clenching around him from pleasure.

"I'm so fucking close, may I-I come? _ah_ \- may I come for you sir? nghh, please," Frank begged as Grant pushed into him roughly, then slowly pushed back into Gerard and gave him the same treatment.

"Me too, I'm so close too,sir. I want to come, please let me.. Oh, ohh, yes, please sir!" Gerard added, not even caring that his sentences didn't really make sense anymore. He only wanted to come, come on Grant's cock or while Grant fucks his Frankie hard and fast right next to him.

"Well," Grant pretended to consider, in between breathy pants as he started to become close himself. But when he said that, both his boys whined and moaned for him he just couldn't make them wait any longer. He loved how in just under an hour since they checked into the hotel he had his boys both reduced to being so submissive, needy and so _good_ for him.

"Yes, loves. You may come. Both of you, come now." and as if Frank and Gerard's bodies were wired to obey Grant's wishes, they'd both let go, let go of holding in the pleasure that was building up inside so intensely and came hard. Grant kept fucking Gerard through his orgasm, moaning softly and going faster and rougher and as deep as he could untill he spilled inside him and shuddered with the pleasure waves of his strong orgasm. He had pulled out when the shock of his Gerard's orgasm had faded, and crashed down on the bed so he would lie right between them. Grant turned to the left and hugged Frank from the side, then Frank kissed him sweetly on the cheek and smiled.

Finally, the sex was over for the night and Grant could take off the top half of his costume and lie back between his boys. This time he turned towards Gerard, then quirked an eyebrow and smiled smugly.

"Now I fully understand why you casted me as Korse," Frank giggled from beside them, because as much as their play had been hot, it was all a little ridiculous. It did really seem now that Gerard had only cast Frank as Ghoul and Grant as Korse so they could have a very sexy roleplay together.

"Can you blame me? I actually think this is all your fault, you had me thinking about it ever since you backed me against that wall today!" Gerard argued playfully.

"Maybe it is my fault a little bit. If I wasn't in the shoot today you wouldn't be having the best threesome you've ever had," Grant replied cheekily.

"He has a point, Gee." Frank added and hugged Grant tighter, so he could cover Grant with his body and be the big spoon-although he is the smallest person in the room. Gerard smiled at them, then looked just at Grant and smiled ,but his smile wasn't playful anymore. It was just fond, and cute and genuine. Frank knew that kind of smile from years back. He gets that smile when Gerard's walls are down, when he's truly truly happy or in love.Frank remembers that smile from the end of their first ever date back in Jersey, from when Frank mastered up the courage to ask Gerard to be his boyfriend, from when Gerard asked him to join My Chem and Frank immediately replied with an enthusiastic "yes!".

He smiled like that at Grant, and that had told Frank everything he needed to know about his boyfriend's feelings for Grant. And maybe for Grant's feelings for Gerard, because the smile he returned was sweet, and love-struck and anything but friendly. And Frank was.. okay with that. He loved looking at them both being so gone for each other, and doubting if they even understood how much they both cared for each other. But it wasn't the right time to start talking about it. It wasn't really a good time to talk at all, because everything was perfect.

Frank just kissed Grant's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, closed his eyes and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ❤


End file.
